gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
The third season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced May 23rd, 2010 by FOX. This season will take place during senior year at McKinley High, making it the New Directions' last year at the school. Because it is the last year of high school for the main characters, it is a slight possibility that this season may be the last season of Glee. Spoilers & Rumors Please don't put rumours without source. - Admin, Admin During this season at some point, Anne Hathaway will guest star as Kurt's lesbian aunt. She was supposed to be in season 2 but due to scheduling conflicts, it was post-poned to season 3. It is still unknown if it'll be just for one episode or recurring and whether she'll sing or not. Anne Hathaways appearance The early renewal of the show will allow the production team to cut costs and to plan ahead when writing scripts.In June 2010, it was announced that Oxygen would host a reality series set to air in June 2011, featuring performers competing for a spot on Glee. Mashups of mashups are in the pipeline for Season 3. A mashup of Halo/ Walking on Sunshine, Thriller/ Heads Will Roll, Start Me Up/ Living on a Prayer and an unnamed mashup has been planned. Another Male will be cast that will be a romance interest for MercedesStoryline for Mercedes?. Ryan Murphy stated that one of the The Glee Project winners could be her love interest. Season 3 could possibly only span half a year in the Glee timeline. "Nationals were rigged and the fans know it." one of the writers revealed. "So there will be a rematch." This could mean the Glee kids only graduate at the end of Season 4, and allows more time for vital plotlines to be followed through. Despite what was said at Paleyfest, Blaine may not transfer to McKinley after all and the Warblers may be kept on longer. Blaine and the Warblers There's talk on set that the Warblers are to be kept around and will start going on tour seperate from the Glee cast along with Darren Criss. If this is finalised, it may affect Blaine transfering. Source A mashup of "Lace and Leather" and "Leather and Lace" has been planned for the first episode. Holly Holiday will be back. Holly Holiday will be back, HOORAY! The Warblers will be on the show as long as Blaine is at Dalton. If/When he transfers will be their final appearance. Source Producers want Tom Cruise on Glee, whether this is a permanent or temporary role is unknown. Penelope Cruz also wants to get on Glee. Tom & Penelope on Glee? Penelope Cruz loves Glee Nicole Scherzinger (former member of the Pussycat Dolls) wants to get on Glee too. Nicole wants on Glee Nicole on Glee A new character, who is a failed and jaded pop star who is now teaching a Glee Club at a rival school, may be introduced. Its also hinted that the character will have a musical number. Tom Cruise is currently wanted for this roll. New character An NDA will be imposed on every member of the Glee cast (Main cast, Extras, Production Staff, ect) to prevent information getting out. Source Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) has been promoted to a regular, and will officially be billed as one at the start of this series. Mike as regular Despite rumours, Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) has revealed that he is not yet a regular and he hasn't heard anything about becoming one. Blaine still as reccuring? Nothing has been revealed about promotions for Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), or Max Adler (David Karofsky) . Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed on Twitter that Max Adler (David Karofsky) would not be written out of the series for season 3, meaning he as well will be appearing. Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) is guaranteed appearances in at least 6 episodes in series 3. Burts appearance "McKinley High faces the threat of being shut down. Winning Nationals will mean saving the school and saving the day for our heroes from New Directions." An unnamed source divulged. Carol Burnett will reprise her role as Sue's nazi-hunting mother, Doris Carol Burnett returns All regulars are back next season. That includes Burt, Emma and Sue. Source Terri character will not be on the show in regular character anymore. (see page down) Meet the 12 people who are competing in The Glee Project against eachother for a role in series 3. Source All of the boys are also up for consideration for playing Mercedes love interest. *Alex - Has performed in high-school productions and his school and church choirs -- and also dabbles in costume design. *Bryce - Voice major at the Berkley College of Music in Boston; also plays guitar. *Cameron - He's been playing music and performing for several years but never had any formal training until a few months ago. *Damian - The only contender who still lives outside the U.S., Damian has performed with the vocal group Celtic Thunder for four years. *Ellis - Ellis says performing in musical theater helped her find the means to express herself. *Emily - Has performed in off-Broadway and Las Vegas shows. Attended LaGuardia High School, New York's "Fame" school. *Hannah - Also performs as a rapper under the stage name Rogue. *Lindsay - Deaf as an infant, Lindsay has been performing in amateur shows for 13 years. *Marissa - Has acted in commericals before. Also interested in visual arts. *Matheus - Originally from Brazil; stands a Kristin Chenoweth-esque 4-foot-9. *McKynleigh - Has been performing since age 6 and loves singing country music. *Samuel - Lead singer in a band; also plays guitar, piano, bass and drums. The season will be broken up into 2 or more arcs. The first Arc will be 7-10 episodes long and will heavily feature the winner of The Glee Project. Source At the beginning of season 3 someone will sing Parachute by Cheryl Cole source Dot Jones hasn't been told if she's going to be back for season 3. Source Fox is going to release a DVD called 'Glee 3D'. All thats known about it is that its in 3D and will somehow relate to the Glee Concert Tour. Source Lady Gaga has confirmed more of her songs will be performed. She is also interested in appearing on the show. Source It has been confirmed by Lady Gaga herself in a recent video interview that she is waiting for the free time to film for Season Three of Glee. Source Finn/Rachel will continue into series 3. But whether they are together is unknown. Source 4 new cast members have been confirmed to join the series (and possibly New Directions) in series 3. All 4 characters will have their own stories. These are NEW cast members, so characters like Blaine and Karofsky are not counted. Source It has been confirmed that a 2 hour made-for-tv movie will occur during season 3. This will be the only tribute episode of the season. Source Despite rumours, it has been confirmed that Season 3 will take place during Senior Year (and not summer break like rumours say). Source The third season will start in September 2011. Source Source Jake Epstein has confirmed he has been cast in a future role on Glee. Source Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, the playwright and comic book writer who was brought on to rewrite and hopefully save Broadway’s Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark, has booked several projects to follow. On the TV side, he’ll become a co-producer and writer of the hit series Glee. Source The members of the Glee Project have performed their first song, 'Firework'. Source *0:10 - Marissa *0:19 - Samuel *0:26 - McKynleigh *0:34 - Damian *0:41 - Hannah *0:50 - Cameron *0:56 - Lindsay *1:04 - Alex *1:12 - Ellis *1:20 - Matheus *1:29 - Emily *1:34 - Bryce *1:43﻿ - Ensemble Why Sam and Mercedes are hiding their relationship will be brought up in this series. Its been described as "They have their reasons". Source There are big plans for series 3. Source Quinn has transformed/grown up/matured. This will be explored in series 3. Source Brad Falchuk is unsure if Sunshine will return to McKinley. Source Santana's coming out storyline will continue. Source A writing staff is being hired, more writers means more varied stories. They are looking for 'Interesting and unexpected' people. Source The series begins writing/filming in June. Source Season 3 is aimed to be the best season. Source Will and Emma will begin the series single. Source The Glee bosses revealed at the Paleyfest that they are thinking about doing an episode where everyone sings their lines of dialogue. Source' Mercedes and Sam are still together over the summer. Source Quinn will have a new romance this series. Source Sue wont be friendly for long. She will eventually try to destroy the Glee Club again. Source The Glee Cast will be at Comic-Con (July 21-24th), its expected that the series will be spoken about then before filming begins on August 8th. Source Songs List songs below which are confirmed to appear in Season 3. Please have a source. Parachute by Cheryl Cole. Sung by TBA. Source Videos thumb|300px|left Footnotes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Spoilers Category:Seasons